There are conventionally known printers for printing desired characters and graphics on a tape having a cut (see Patent Document 1). The tape is composed of a first sheet (base sheet) whose face side is applied with releasing agent and a strip-like first sheet (printing sheet) affixed to the face-side surface of the first sheet. The back-side surface of the second sheet is applied with adhesive agent, and the face-side thereof is subjected to printing. The second sheet is divided into a label portion and a non-label portion by the cut.